TFA New Generation
by human101
Summary: A new team has arrived on earth. they've come to help retrieve the Allspark fragments. Will the Autobots succeed? ProwlxOC BlurrxOC RatchetxOC BumblebeexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. I've had this story in my head for a while, and I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own TFA. Characters that belong to me: Yin, Yang, X-Ray, Run-a-Round. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: New Team

Summary: When a new Autobot team comes to earth, they know something that Optimus and his team don't know.

"If the Allspark fragment is somewhere in the city, then no doubt that the Decepticons will go after it. Hopefully we can beat them to it." Prowl said as the five Autobots drove down a road to the main part of Detroit.

"We'll get it. Those Decepticreeps won't get the drop on us." Bumblebee said.

` "You mean like last time when Lugnut-" Bulkhead began.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it again." Bumblebee quickly interrupted.

"What happened?" Sari asked, her key starting to glow.

"N-Nothing! Honest!" Bumblebee stammered. Sari huffed out a sigh and looked out the window. The key pointed a light to the city.

"Over there!" she yelled, pointing to a construction site.

XXXXX

"Get back here you little gremlin!" Mix Master yelled at a white femme with black designs on her.

"Leave my sister alone!" a black femme with white designs on her yelled as she lunged herself at him and punched him.

"Yin!" the white femme yelled.

"Go help X-Ray,Yang!" Yin yelled. She nodded, and ran away. A mech that was red and had silver arms and white crosses on his shoulders, was fixing a dull light blue and grey mech who was trying to get up.

"Hold still Run-a-Round!" the young mech yelled. Run-a-Round squirmed more.

"I can't help it! I gotta help Yin!" he screamed. X-Ray moaned in irritation, and let him go. Run-a-Round stood up quickly, and sped to Yin and Mix Master. Yin struggled as he held her by the throat.

"Where's the fragment kid?" Mix Master asked in his New York accent.

"Not telling you!" she answered as she kicked his face. He let out a shrieking yelp as he let her go. Run-a-Round picked her up, and sped out of the construction site. X-Ray and Yang followed after them. "You guys okay?" X-Ray asked as he was repairing Yang's leg. They all nodded. "That's good." he muttered under his breath. Yin looked up, seeing five bots coming toward them. All four of them stood up in alarm.

"Who are you?" Yin yelled.

"They must be Decepticons." Yang growled. Optimus and the others looked at each other in confusion.

"There's only one way to find out." X-Ray said calmly, and the four attacked the Autobots.

XXXXX

The fight lasted for a while. X-Ray was fighting Ratchet. Yin and Yang were fighting Optimus and Prowl. And Run-a-Round was fighting Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Give up you old rusting Decepticon. I"m younger and faster than you." X-Ray boasted as he dodged a shot from Ratchet's EMP generator. He grumbled something to himself as X-Ray kicked him in the abdomen.

"Slag git! Now I remember why I hate dealin' with younglings." Ratchet muttered. X-Ray's back was to him. This was his chance. He fired a shot at him. X-Ray let out a small s ream, and fell to the ground in stasis mode.

"X-Ray!" Yin and Yang yelled in unison. The girls ran to X-Ray's side and held him.

"Is he okay?" Yin asked.

"Primus I hope so." Yang said.

"Well, you sure ain't Decepticons. You care about each other." Ratchet huffed out. The twins glared at him.

"Of course we're Autobots idiot!" Yin yelled, pointing her finger at her Autobot symbol on her hand. The girls lifted X-Ray up.

"Bring him to our base. I'll fix him up for you." Ratchet insisted. The twins looked at each other with a 'Should we trust him' look. They looked at him again, and nodded.

XXXXX

Run-a-Round grumbled to himself, Bulkhead was strong, he had the dents to prove it. He squirmed every time Ratchet tried to fix him.

"Hold still for the last time!" Ratchet snarled. Run-a-Round sat still. As soon as Ratchet was finished, Run-a-Round left the room quickly to see X-Ray. He and the twins were in the rec room with the others.

"I agree. Sentinel Prime, is a fraggin' slag tard." Yin said. Yang nodded in agreement.

"So, how come you tow are twins?" Bulkhead asked.

"Our protoform was split into two, like Jetfire and Jetstorm." Yang said.

"You know the Jet twins?" Prowl asked.

"Yep. And the Lambo twins, but that's not important now." Yin said with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, what's important, is that we give you this." X-Ray chimed in, holding an Allspark fragment.

"I understand that Bulkhead is an expert on space bridges, right? Well, we need to create a space bridge." X-Ray said.

"Why?" Sari asked.

"Because the Allspark fragments are not only in Detroit. They're all over the world." Yin said.

XXXXX

"A new team of Autobots? Is that right?" Megatron asked Mix Master and Scrapper.

"Yeah. Those annoying pests got away." Scrapper said. Megatron stood up from his throne and left the room. He turned on the computer to speak with Shockwave.

XXXXX

Yes, my lord, the Elite Guard has sent four Autobots to earth to help the search for Allspark fragments. But they are just younglings. They can't do much harm to your plan sir." Shockwave explained.

"Yes...but still, the Allspark fragment they have acquired, will help them build a space bridge to find more fragments on this planet. No doubt that this will aid them to get to their goal." Megatron pondered.

"I understand my lord. I will send you space bridge plans so that you may construct your own sir." Shockwave said, rather proudly.

"Very well. In the meantime, send me the childrens' files. I want to know more about them." he said.

"Yes my lord." Shockwave said, and sent the files to Megatron.

XXXXX

_Later that night_

X-Ray sat on his berth in his room that was given to him in the base. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about...

"You okay kid?" came Ratchet's voice in the doorway. X-Ray glanced at him, then back at the floor.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said. "I just got a lot on my mind, that's all." he said.

"What is it?" he asked. X-Ray shook his head.

"Just thinking about my mom, and my sister. They're still on Cybertron." he said.

"What about your dad kid?"

"..." Ratchet then knew the answer. He placed a hand on X-Ray's shoulder. He looked at the old medic.

"Don't worry too much about it. Okay?" he said. X-Ray nodded and watched Ratchet leave the room. As he left, the twins walked in. they sat on both sides of him.

"You okay?" Yin asked nicely. X-Ray nodded.

"We're always here for you, you know." Yang said.

"I know. So is Run-a-Round. And I'm glad that we're together." X-Ray said. The girls giggled, and hugged him.

"Hey, don't forget me." Run-a-Round said, and joined the group hug.

XXXXX

Megatron shut down the computer after finishing reading the new Autobots' files. Twins, a medic, and a speedster. This would be interesting. Very interesting.

**I think that this is going to be a very good story. If you agree, review. It motivates me to write more. Oh, and I take requests for this story if anyone has any. Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1. If anyone's curious, the twins, Yin and Yang, are seekers like Starscream. Please enjoy chapter 2! :)**

Chapter 2: Desert Madness

**Summary: **The Autobot and Decepticon's space bridges are complete. An Allspark fragment has surfaced in the deserts of Egypt. Get ready for some summer fun in the sun.

XXXXX

"Phew! Finally finished." Run-a-Round said as he filled in a screw into the space bridge. It had been nearly seven months since the construction on the space bridge began.

"I agree Run-a-Round." Yin said from the top of the bridge as she finished connecting wires. Yin and Yang held onto each other, and jumped off the bridge and safely onto the floor. X-Ray was still working though. He typed in codes to every location on earth, which took him at least two months to do.

"X-Ray, come on. You've been working on that forever. Lets go out for a drive." Run-a-Round said. X-Ray sighed, and stood up.

"Okay. Sure." he said, and the two transformed into their vehicle modes, and drove off. Yin and Yang wanted to go too, but decided to let them be.

'Do you think X-Ray's okay?' Yin asked Yang over their comm link.

'I think so.' Yang said. The twins left the main room and walked down the hall.

XXXXX

"Wake up! A fragment surfaced!" Yin said, shaking X-Ray's shoulder. He groaned as he woke up.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." he said, the two teenage bots ran down the hall to the main room where everyone was.

"The Decepticons have also apparently constructed a space bridge of heir own. They're after this fragment also." Optimus was explaining. "The fragment is in a place called Egypt in the desert." he said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Bulkhead asked, ready to go. The others murmured in agreement. Optimus nodded, and the group left through the space bridge.

XXXXX

_Somewhere in Egypt_

"I want that fragment. No matter what it takes." Megatron said to his Decepticons as they dug through the blowing sand in the blazing sun.

"And if an Autobot is to interfere my liege?" Lugnut asked.

"Crush them , unless it's the young medic, X-Ray." he said.

"Vhy iz this, X-Ray, important sir?" Blitzwing asked.

"That is none of your concern. Now keep working." Megatron ordered as he transformed into a helicopter, and took to the sky to a nearby village.

XXXXX

"We're here. We gotta find the fragment. And fast." Optimus said.

"We should split up. That way, we'll be able to find the fragment quicker." X-Ray suggested.

"No, the comm links don't work here. If anyone gets hurt, you'd be on your own." Optimus said.

"I can take care of myself." X-Ray mumbled as he trailed behind the group. Yin had a look of concern on her face for X-Ray. He was like a brother to her. She couldn't lose him.

XXXXX

"Blast it all! Searching for zhe fragment vill take mega cycles!" Blitzwing's hot head face screamed at Lugnut. Lugnut grunted and said, "We will not stop until we find that fragment for our great leader." Blitzwing switched to random then.

"Jour right! Iz fun playing in zhe giant sand box!" he cackled. His icy face took over. "My energy scanners are picking up a small group of...AUTOBOTS!" his hot head face finished.

"We will make them find the fragment, and we will destroy them!" Lugnut proclaimed. Blitzwing only nodded in agreement, and the two hid in their vehicle modes behind a giant sand dune, waiting.

XXXXX

"The fragment should be close somewhere near those dunes." Yang announced as she looked at the fragment scanner that Bulkhead constructed.

"Good, now we can't waste a lot of time here. We'll split up into small groups to find the fragment." Optimus said. _About time, _X-Ray thought in a huff and left with Run-a-Round and Prowl, while Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and the twins went another way. Optimus and Ratchet left to look as well.

XXXXX

"Over there." Yin pointed to something shining in a dune. The four walked to the dune, and dug through it. Yang scoffed.

"A piece of human glass." she grumbled.

"Come on, we gotta keep looking." Bulkhead encouraged. The other three nodded and kept going.

XXXXX

X-Ray dug through a dune, he finally got away from Prowl and Run-a-Round. _I can prove that I'm just as good as the others, _he thought as he remembered his last day on Cybertron.

_Flashback_

_ X-Ray's mother held her oldest son as she cried. He gave a sad smile as he hugged her back._

_ "Mom, it'll be okay. I'll be back soon. I promise." he vowed. She kept crying as she held him tighter. A small femme walked out of the door and looked up at her brother and mom. X-Ray kneeled down in front of his sister and held her face gently and hugged her._

_ "X way, are you gonna be a hewo?" the little femme asked. He chuckled at the way she talked, though she was still young._

_ "Yeah. I'm gonna become a hero, just for you Rain." he said with a smile._

_End of flashback_

_ I made a promise, _he thought. "And I won't break it." he whispered. "Don't worry Rain, I'm gonna make you proud. You and mom." he said proudly.

"Now izn't zhat just cute? He made a promise to mommy! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Blitwing cackled. X-Ray stared at the Decepticons in fear. He was trapped.

XXXXX

X-Ray stared at the Decepticons in fear. He was trapped. He thought he would never come face-to-face with a Decepticon before. Let alone two of them. He stood tall and ready to fight.

"Do jou really tink zhat jou can fight us?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yeah. I can." X-Ray said, and readied two daggers in his hands. Blitzwing fired ice at him as he dodged out of the way.

"Puny Autobot. You will surrender." Lugnut said as he fired some missiles at him.

"As if!" he yelled as he slashed at Blitzwing's cannons, slicing one off.

"Miserable Autobrat." Blitzwing grumbled.

"X-Ray!" came a femme voice. _Oh Primus, not now, please not now, _X-Ray thought. His prayers wasn't answered. It was Yang.

"How cute. He's going to get a femme to fight for him!" Random Blitzwing laughed. He switched to his icy face.

"Curious. Do I know jou by any chance?" he asked Yang.

"No you don't three face. Prepare for a major aft kicking!" she yelled. X-Ray had to admit. Yin and Yang had high spirits. And with that, the four fought.

XXXXX

"I found it!" Bumblebee announced as the three ran to the others. Yin looked around. "...Where's Yang?" she asked nervously.

"Come to think of it...where's X-Ray?" Run-a-Round asked. They were missing.

"Ratchet, you, me, Prowl, and Bulkhead will go find them. The rest of you go back to the base." Optimus said. They nodded, and left without a word.

XXXXX

Yang dodged a blast of fire as Blitzwing shot at her. "Blasted brat. Stay still!" he screamed.

"Why don't you try and make me?" she taunted as she stuck her glossa out at him and ran. X-Ray fired his gun at Lugnut as he dodged missiles over and over.

'This isn't working Yang! Lugnut's got me pinned down. I can't help you!' he yelled through the3 comm link.

'That's fine. I can handle Blitz-brain on my own. I'll meet up with you as soon as-' the comm link went dead.

'Yang?...Yang!' X-Ray yelled over the comm link. He dodged more missiles and ran to where Yang was, and stopped. He stood there as his spark stopped. Yang struggled as a mech had a firm grasp on her wrist. It was the one mech that every Autobot feared the most. Megatron.

XXXXX

"That can't be..." Ratchet trailed off, seeing Megatron.

"We have to save Yang and X-Ray." Optimus said, pulling out his ax and his face mask flew over his face.

"Where is X-Ray femme? I'm getting impatient with you." Megatron said.

"I'm not telling you!" she yelled. He pulled out his swords and shoved her to the sandy ground. She stood back up and was ready to fight him.

"Yang!" X-Ray yelled as he reached her. Megatron smirked.

"X-Ray...such an interesting name my boy. I've been wanting to meet you ever since you arrived on earth." Megatron said, his voice like silk on a dull blade. X-Ray looked up at him, his optics full of fear, yet anticipation at the same time. Megatron reached a hand out.

"Stay away from Yang!" X-Ray screamed as he held his wounded friend closer to his chest. She shut her optics as she listened to his spark beat quickly.

"Such bravery will not be tolerated. Now stand up." he said, pointing a sword at Yang's forehead. X-Ray did as he said, he laid Yang down gently and stood up.

"Good, now tell me, do you know who your father is?" he asked.

"Why the slag would you-" X-Ray was stopped as the sword's tip pierced his throat, a trickle of energon flowed down his neck. "...no. I don't know him." he said quietly.

"As I thought." Megatron said, mostly to himself. Then, grappling hooks wrapped themselves around his swords, and pulled them out of Megatron's hands.

"More Autobots?" Megatron asked. "Destroy them." he ordered Blizwing and Lugnut. Optimus and his small search party fought off the two Decepticons, Blitzwing was injured enough, leaving him weak. As well as Lugnut. The two Decepticons transformed, and took to the sky.

"I did not call for a retreat you fools!" Megatron screamed at his men. "Very well," he looked at X-Ray and Yang. "We will meet again Autobots. And next time, I will not be as merciful as I am now." he said and took to the sky.

XXXXX

Ratchet came out of the med bay, wiping his hands of energon from the repairs.

"How are they?" Optimus asked.

"They're fine. Just some minor injuries. Not anything major." Ratchet explained. "The important thing is that we got the fragment." he said.

"No doubt there'll be more." Prowl said.

"I can't believe you guys went to Egypt without me!" Sari complained.

"Don't worry, next time, you can go with us." Yin promised.

"Yes!" Sari yelled happily.

"What still troubles me, is why is Megtron so interested in X-Ray." Run-a-Round pondered

"Who knows?" Bumblebee responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as he and my sister are okay, I'm fine with everything." Yin said. Ratchet left the rec room and went back into the med bay. Ratchet ran more scans on the two Autobots and sighed. _If only X-Ray knew, _he thought, and turned off the equi8pment ion the med bay, leaving the three in darkness.

**Phew, this took forever. But I'm very happy how this turned out. Read and Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Chapter 3 is up! Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3: Flying

**Summary: **The twins decide to go out for a flight. But there not the only ones. Meanwhile, X-Ray receives a message from Megatron. Does he respond?

**Warning: **Violence

"It's over there!" Sari yelled as her key shined a light at a building. The group was in India this time. Yin and Yang flew to the sky and to the building. Yin held a firm grasp on Yang's wrists, and threw her to the fragment.

"Yeah!" Sari cheered as Yang grabbed the fragment and flew back to Yin Before Blitzwing could grab her. He switched to his hot head face.

"Jou vittle squirt! I vill crush jou vith my bare hands!" he threatened. Then, he switch to his random face. "Ooh, crushing iz so much fun!" he cackled as he flew off. Megatron growled in anger.

"Decepticons, retreat!" he ordered as they disappeared.

"That was too easy!" Run-a-Round said happily. X-Ray smiled at his friends. The group came a long way and have been on a winning streak by taking three fragments in one week. But that was to come to an end.

XXXXX

Yin and Yang, Bumblebee, and Sari sat on the couch in the base, playing video games. It had been the first time that the twins played video games.

"This game cheats." Yin grumbled as she lost again.

"You just gotta play more. That way you get better." Sari said, comforting Yin. Yin nodded and stood up, stretching her wings out. Yang did the same.

"Is it fun being twins?" Bumblebee asked out of curiosity.

"It...has its ups..." Yin started. "And its downs." Yang finished. The twins looked at each other. "...We...We're going out for a flight." Yin stated, and the girls left the base.

"I hope they're okay." Bumblebee said.

"Do you like them?" Sari asked.

"Uh...I don't know." he said.

XXXXX

The twins flew through the sky slowly as the clouds were cut by their wings. Yin and Yang never seemed troubled ever in their lives. But not everything is the truth.

"Yin?"

"Yeah Yang?"

"...I don't feel good."

"Same here...wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's following us." Yin said alarmingly. The twins quieted down their engines and slowed down. Now wasn't a good time to be followed.

'Yin?'

'Don't worry Yang. We'll use move X3h5.'

'X3h5? We've never used that before." she said.

'Time to start practicing then.' Yin said. The girls transformed and faced what was following them, and stopped dead in there tracks.

"That can't be." Yin said.

"It isn't...is it?" Yang asked.

"I finally found you girls. I've been looking for you for quite some time when I heard you came to earth." said a raspy voice as a jet came speeding at them and transformed and shot at them. The attacks hit the girls in their abdomens and caused them too fly back into the forest floor.

"I thought we'd never see this bot...Starsceam." Yin said shakingly.

XXXXX

"Y-You've got some nerve sneaking up on us." Yang said, Starscream could piratically taste the fear in her voice. He snickered and smirked at them.

"Trust me, it's no bother to me at all. I only want to talk to you two." he said. A sword came out of Yin's arm and was held in her hand tightly.

"I'm ready for a talk." Yin said. Starscream snickered and held his arms out, showing his null rays, and pointed them at the girls with a smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

XXXXX

Monitor duty...the most boring job, ever. X-Ray could just rust of boredom. His elbow rested on the desk while his chin rested on his hand. He gave out a small yawn and blinked few times.

'INCOMING MESSAGE' the screen read. X-Ray sat up and brought up the message, and scowled. Megatron.

"Hello X-Ray, it's nice to see you again." Megatron said with a fake smile.

"How do you know my name?" X-Ray asked sternly.

"I have my ways. Now listen carefully. I want to have a chat with you. Alone." he said.

"And what's wrong with talking here?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I do not want the Autobots knowing about this." Megatron said sternly. X-Ray let out a sigh and shook his head. He looked back up at Megatron, his optics had a hint of red in them, but disappeared.

"Where do we meet?"

XXXXX

The fight wasn't going well. Yin's swords were broken and Yang's bombs were deactivated, and they were damaged badly.

"Give up brats. You can't beat me." Starscream said slyly as he walked to them and grabbed Yin by her throat and lifted her up. She kicked and struggled the best she could.

"Let her go!" Yang screamed as she struggled to her feet.

"Not until you pledge your undying allegiance to me, Lord Starscream." he said as he tightened his grip

'Yin, you okay?'

'Yeah.'

'What should we do?'

'X3h5.'

'...your stubborn Yin, okay.' Yang cut off their radio comm links and took a step back, and kneeled to Starscream. He smirked.

"That's better." he said, and threw Yin to Yang. The girls were silent. They nodded to each other, and joined hands.

"What's this?" Starscream mumbled to himself. The girls began to glow a light blue as they raised their hands at Starscream, a huge beam shot from them, causing them to fly back into a tree. And all was black.

XXXXX

The girls woke up in the med bay. They had no idea how they got there at all.

"I see you two are awake." Ratchet said in his gruff voice. The twins looked to him at the same time.

"How the slag did you two end up so damaged anyway?" he asked.

"We don't know really." Yin said.

"Yeah, we were fighting Starscream, then...we don't remember." Yang finished. He sighed and shook his head.

"That's okay." he said, and left the two to rest.

Run-a-Round rushed to Ratchet, he was in a panic.

"Ratchet!" he yelled.

"What? I'm busy kid." Ratchet grumbled. Run-a-Round stared at the ground stammering and shaking fearfully.

"H-Have...have you seen...X-Ray?"

**So far, this wasn't very good. But it'll get better because next chapter is focused on X-Ray. But no major secrets are let out yet! :) Read and Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo hoo! The next chapter! So as I said last time, this chapter is all about X-Ray. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4: Confrontation and Threats

**Summary: **X-Ray has been captured by Megatron and is being used as a hostage to get a fragment. How did this happen, and why did Megatron want to talk with X-Ray in the first place?

"You will bring me the fragment Optimus, unless you want to see X-Ray melted down into nothing." Megatron said, gesturing to a bound and gaged X-Ray as he was tied to a conveir belt, ready to take him to a pit of heated magma. How did this happen? All he did was meet up with Megatron just as he asked. He didn't intend to be kidnapped and used as a hostage and lose a fragment to the Decepticons. It only happened just about a few days ago.

XXXXX

"H-he's gone..." Run-a-Round mumbled as he tried to fight back tears as he told Ratchet about X-Ray.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I...I saw him leaving the base...and...I wanted to know, he wouldn't...tell me...I'm sorry... Run-a-Round whispered. Ratchet shook his head.

"Thank you Run-a-Round." he said, and walked into the med bay to check on the twins. They were recovering well, despite what happened that day. But that didn't matter. As long as they were better, they could...

"Get out of my med bay you two. Your better now. So scram." he threatened. The twins ran out of the med bay in a hurry as they saw him reaching for his wrench. He snickered and put it back down. Worked every time.

XXXXX

_The mines_

X-Ray walked out of the trees to see the mines enterance. The exact location Megatron wanted to meet him. This didn't feel right. It felt like he was being watched. Maybe this was a bad idea...no. It couldn't have been a bad idea.

"I see you arrived just in time." Came Megatron's voice. X-Ray looked to his left side to see Megatron, Lugnut, and Blitzwing. _Slaggit, they set me up, _X-Ray thought coldly. X-Ray gritted his dental plates as he laid a hand on his gun and pulled it out of his subspace.

"Now now X-Ray, we're not here to fight, merely to talk." Megatron said, as if he was offended by X-Ray pulling out his gun. He lowered his weapon a little. Megatron smirked.

"I'm here like you wanted. So, what did you want?" X-Ray unimpressed by the act that the Decepticons were putting on. Megatron pulled out a hologram and turned it on. It ws a picture of a younger X-Ray. He stiffened up. How did he get a hologram of him as a sparkling?

"This is you is it not?"

"What's your point."

"The femme you lived with is not your real Creator." Megatron smirked at the face X-Ray had on his face plates. Shock. Pure shock. This wasn't right. If she wasn't his Creator...

"Who are you Megatron?" X-Ray asked sternly in pure rage and hatred.

"All in good time my boy." he said and put the hologram away. He looked to his two minions and nodded to them. The next thing X-Ray knew, he was hit by a heat ray by Blitzwing and flew back into a huge tree, nearly knocking it down. X-Ray moaned as he ttried to sit up, energon slowly flowing out of the corner of his mouth.

This wouldn't end well.

X-Ray was slammed to the forest floor by Megatron's foot, his chest heaving up and down as sparks began to fly from his chest.

"Scream." Megatron ordered. X-Ray shook his head. He wouldn't let the Decepticon leader humiliate himself. "You will do as I command. Now scream." he ordered again, his foot shoving more weight onto his body. He couldn't fight this anymore. X-Ray let out a loud scream as sparks hit his face and Megatron's foot.

His scream didn't last long since he fell into emergency stasis lock. Megatron stepped away from him and sent an order through Blitzwing's comm link. Blitzwing nodded, and picked up X-Ray, and they went into the mines.

XXXXX

X-Ray's optics onlined. He was in a dimly lit room...but where? He looked around, he tried to sit up, straps were holding him to a berth in what looked like a lab. He fought against the restraints for as long as he could. It was pointless.

"That won't work X-Ray." came Megatron's voice from behind him.

"I don't care, as long as I try-"

"Trying only gets you killed." Megatron interrupted. He smirked. "It was trying that killed your real Creator. She tried to hide you from me." Megatron said.

"What do you mean?" X-Ray asked. And of course Megatron ignored the question and picked up a small chip from the small table next to the berth and looked at it.

"Do you know what this is X-Ray?"

"It's a chip, does it wipe out memory cores?"

"Exactly. But it can wait till the time is right." he put the chip back on the table and typed a code into the berth, the styraps came undone. At that moment, Megatron grabbed X-Ray by the throat and lifted him off the berth and into the air.

"Who is your Creator X-Ray?"

"...I...I don't know anymore." he answered quietly, he felt defeated.

XXXXX

"You will bring me the fragment Optimus, unless you want to see X-Ray melted down into nothing." Megatron said, gesturing to a bound and gaged X-Ray as he was tied to a conveir belt, ready to take him to a pit of heated magma.

"Let him go Megatron!" Optimus demanded. Megatron snickered.

"Your pathetic bravado will not save the boy. Only kill him. Now find the fragment for me. You have one megacycle." he stated. The time was set. In one megacycle, X-Ray would go offline of they didn't find the fragment in time.

**Cliffhanger! Only I know what'll happen to X-Ray. Tee Hee. Until next time, Read and Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad everyone likes this story. Here's chapter 5. Remeber, I'm open to new ideas. No flames, and enjoy. :)**

Chapter 5: Betrayed

Not much time was left, a lot was at steak this time. The Alspark fragment, and X-Ray. Optimus and the others searched long and hard. No one found the fragment yet.

"Search over there. We have to keep looking." Optimus said. Yin and Yang searched the rooftop, only broken glass. the others searched the inside, only dust and rotting debris.

"It's not here." Prowl said as they all gathered back together. Optimus shook his head. Then, Run-a-Round chimed,

"Did anyone look in that control room up there? I bet there's a reason why this old factory is up and runnin' again." and with that, Run-a-Round sped up the metal stairs. he glanced at the controls, something was glowing. The Alspark fragment!

XXXXX

X-Ray struggled against his binds, yelling muffled insults and useless screams at Megatron; who, up until now was ignoring him.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Megatron slid his sword under X-Ray's chin and lifted his head up, only recieving an icy glare. "You really should learn to respect your superiors." he let X-Ray's head hit the conveyer belt as he pulled his sword back and turned to walk away.

"...You, will never be my superior." came X-Ray's voice. Megatron stoped and turned around, X-Ray had freed one of his hands and ripped the gag off his mouth. No doubt, he had potential. Megatron's smirk became tighter.

"We'll see about-"

"Megatron! We have what you want! Now let X-Ray go." Optimus called out, holding the fragment in his hand. Megatron's blood thirsty optics narrowed. he beckoned for the young Prime to come.

"Come up here, let me look at the fragment for myself." he ordered. Optimus had no choice but to do what the silver tyrant said. he climbed up to the platform where X-Ray and Megatron were waiting. Megatron held his hand out as soon as Optimus took his first steps onto the platform.

"The fragment. Now." was all Megatron said. Optimus looked down at X-Ray, who shook his head, then back at Megatron.

He clanched the fragment in his hand, "If I give you the fragment, you have to let X-Ray go." Megatron narrowed his optics.

"Very well." Optimus looked back down at X-Ray, then took a step towards Megatron. At that moment, Optimus felt a cold chill all throughout his body, and soon, was frozen. His hand holding the fragment was left trembling, being the only thing that wasn't frozen. He let the fragment fall to the metal floor in bitter, icy pain. Megatron took the fragment from the floor with a smirk.

"A pleasure doing business with you Autobot. I should reward you."

XXXXX

Optimus woke to find himself bound to the conveyer belt, he struggled to get free. He tried to free his arm and grab his axe, that was teasingly placed right next to him. Megatron scooped the axe up out of his reach.

"I must say," Megatron slid his thumb across the sharp axe. "Whoever made this for you must be incredibly skilled at weapon making. I should have one made for myself. As for your's, it will make a nice addition to my wall for decorations." he said with a smirk, Blitzwing and Lugnut snickered behind him. Optimus was beyond enraged at this point. then, something hit him.

"Where's X-Ray?" he asked quickly, his spark racing. Megatron motioned for Blitzwing to come to his side. as he did, he dragged along a weak and trembling X-Ray, who could barely stand up. "What have you done to him!" Optimus roared.

"A simple syringe helped the boy calm his nerves." Megatron pressed a button and the conveyer belt roared to life, taking Optimus down to the magma pit. Megatron blasted the controls with his cannon, and took X-Ray into his arms. "Enjoy your trip to the Well of Alsparks, Autobot!" and with the final 'goodbye', the Decepticons departed.

Optimus struggled, the chains eating at his ankles and wrists. Optimus began to blame himself, if he would've made Megatron give X-Ray back first, this would never have happened. The twins came flying to Optimus quickly, Yin had her blaster out.

"Don't move!" she blasted the chains with precise aim, and Yang helped Optimus to his feet. The twins helped him as they flew away from the pit and back to the group. Optimus's hands and knees trembled with weakness.

"You alright Prime?" Ratchet asked as he ran numerous scans on his leader. Optimus shook his head. "What happened?...Where's that kid, X-Ray?"

"...Megatron, he betrayed me. He took the fragment...and X-Ray."

XXXXX

X-Ray moaned in pain as numbness took over his body, causing aches all over. He looked up at his captors, his optics filled with fear and anger. This wasn't right. He shifted a little in Megatron's hold and whispered,

"You...promised that, you'd let me go..." Megatron looked down at him. "You...sent Optimus...to his...death." X-Ray felt another wave of pain shoot through him.

"And when you come to realize that he was worthless, you will thank me for what I have done." Megatron dismissed his soldiers when they reached Megatron's room. "You will stay here until other arrangments for your room can be made." Megatron instructed. X-Ray shoved his hands away, and he let the youngling fall to the floor.

"I'll make you pay Megatron...I will." X-Ray felt a sudden false sense of courage in his spark. Ignoring the youngling, Megatron turned and left him. X-Ray sighed and stood up, his legs trembling. he walked over to the giant berth and sat on the edge. he narrowed his optics as they began to glow blood red.

"You'll pay."

**I really enjoyed writing this, I still have chills from the evil Megatron! Mwahaha! Read and review! :D**


End file.
